


Marco- Polo

by JKbetti



Category: My Own: Al/Harri
Genre: Canada, College, Cute, Gay, JKBetti, M/M, My Space... Not Yours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKbetti/pseuds/JKbetti





	Marco- Polo

ベ  
ッ  
テ  
ィ

Marco-Polo By: Betti

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Prologue:

For those who haven’t heard of this story I am not a ghost. I am a mere human- well almost human University of Toronto student who merely needs a home, or in this case a dorm room- and I have longed to see the love of my life again.   
My love has been in Ireland this whole time as a transfer student for our old high school. For some reason I was surprised my love picked Ireland rather than my choice, Germany. Never the less- I have awaited this moment for two full years... seeing I was a sophomore when my love decided it would be ‘intruding if they studied abroad like what my love’s sister and brother did when they were in high school.’ I tried to convince my dearest love to wait until college, but my love simply wouldn’t take my strong disapproval of it.  
As I depart from the subway I had to ask several humans where the elevators were so I could breach and begin my college career. Not to mention, I would have to find a job so that my almost empty wallet would have some Canadian dollars rather than the few American that my wallet possessed.   
Sighing, I finally reached the true ground level and noticed that there was a bus awaiting my arrival- along with several new and returning students. I smiled seeing that my transportation was taken care of in a convenient manner.  
As I boarded, I scanned to see if my beloved was on, sadly I was unsuccessful. There were a few empty seats near the front but I knew better than to sit there, so I opted to the middle sitting next to a purple haired African girl who had a cat in her lap. I cringed but said nothing. She did not seem to mind my presence so I let her alone... until we got off and actually noticed me.... then the nightmare began.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter I:

I prayed to God that I wouldn’t have to deal with this awkward girl shit like during high school, what is a guy supposed to do? Shun them all? No- of course not, be polite, smile, and listen to their ranting and fangirlling- not that I never fan”girled” however I wouldn’t call my over exaggerated obsession with music, mangas and animes that... and I don’t think fanboying is a smart word choice for several reasons. The girl with the purple hair seemed a bit out of place seeing that she was the only one on the whole bus that had a wild hair like hers.   
As I was pondering about the rainbow, the girl with the purple hair sauntered over where I was awaiting my luggage. I braced for impact. Fortunately, there were no big bursts of emotion, just a simple smile and a quick glance at my conditioned body. I breathed again, and then an enquiry popped into my head.   
“Hey, um, do you know where the dormitories are on this campus?” without thoroughly thinking the question through.  
The girl smiled and almost laughed.  
I was almost offended by her reaction, but I had to find out one way or another so this was better than nothing.   
“You must be new here.” She replied, the cat purred as she pet it gingerly, “the boy’s dorms are over on the east side the girls are on the west.”  
She had a mild French accent, which I picked caught almost instantly. I registered her to be French- Canadian from Quebec, just northeast of where the college lay.   
I had a bit of an accent too, just a little thicker and more difficult to clarify on the regional reference. One could say it was Russian with a bit of French but it was neither. To be frank, I don’t know why I have an accent- it just comes and goes. I spoke French at home with my aunt, my makeshift mother seeing mine was dead and I didn’t have a father... although she had plenty of boyfriends.   
I must have been lost in my thoughts because the girl had cocked her head apparently waiting for an answer from me. “What’s your name cutie? You seemed spaced out for a while.” She laughed and seeing that I was not amused by the comment, winked and continued, “It’s alright, everyone has their moments.”  
I simply replied “Uh... thanks? My name is Alexander-Rïle...” I didn’t care about what her social status or name or class was I just needed to get off the platform and call my beloved date.  
The cat leaped from the girls arms and noticing the crazed cat the girl dashed after it. I do have to admit though, that cat knew when enough was enough... not to mention who was kind of cute.  
With that I took my chance to depart the scene of the cat and the crazy girl with the purple hair and, began my trek to my new home: the Eastern Dorms.

* * * *   
So I didn’t have a roommate that meant I didn’t have to worry about curfews, rampaging, and drunken night party hangovers. Not to mention my love could come and go as they pleased and I wouldn’t have to worry about explaining anything to my roommate.  
However there were definite cons to not having a duel room as well. I couldn’t ask for help on my honors trig homework or ask for some help on comparing our studies of medieval art forms. One might be asking those are interesting classes for a freshman in college to be taking, but seeing I’m not your normal everyday human- for crying loud I am not even human... well anymore.   
Dreaming about my love and their soft, playful, strawberry blonde hair I was rudely shaken awoke by the sound of my new neighbor knocking on the door asking if I was awake so he could have someone to sit next to on the morning tram.   
I moaned wishing that it were not Monday. I hate Mondays... I turned over and somehow wound up on the floor (thankfully not hitting my head on the card table I was using as a lamp and clock holder.)   
Still muttering gibberish in my own little language, I turned on the shower and began to undress. Hoping, desperately that this warm shower would wake me up. If that failed, then I would have to buy myself something in the cafeteria- preferably Irish breakfast tea.   
With the success of the warm shower, I smiled to myself and grabbed my bags and headed to the tram.

School was not as bad as I thought; everything was orderly, teachers greeted students, seniors weren’t picking on freshman- like myself, and I found my first few classes fun but challenging- which was a total win because the professors were really sweet and almost comical.   
During the twenty minute break in between third and fourth class. I went to visit the locker room to switch out my books; a group of sophomores, from my honors trig class, came over and started to talk to me. I usually stay away from “social groups” because I tend to creep people out. On a normal day I would have just closed my locker and walked away but today- seeing it was the first day- I thought maybe it would be a good idea to stay and get to know my competition a bit better.   
There were two girls and three guys. One of the girls, supposedly named Anika Mariah, was in a frilled turquoise dress with black leggings. The other was quite tall for her supposed age and was in a Panic! At the Disco long shirt with ripped skinny jeans, that were easily two sizes too short for her. I knew better than to comment but the girl didn’t seem to mind tattered, unfitting clothes.  
One of the three guys I knew from basketball tournaments we had played and starred at when we were in high school. His name was Eryn Michaeliz; he was a dorky, Scandinavian basketball player. Eryn was a bit taller than me and yet I was stronger than him... I guess height isn’t everything. Eryn had a very northern fashion taste where he would layer everything! I’m not saying I don’t do that as well, but I don’t for pure fashion sake.   
The two other boys appeared to be twins except one had of them had a glowing earlobe; I assumed he had something behind it because that was not natural- even for a ghost, like myself. Both were wearing almost matching sweater-vests and rolled up purple and black pants. The soul difference was the glowing earlobe and the crazy colored hair that they had, one was green the other black with red highlights.   
“So how was Honors Trig, Al-Rï?” Eryn asked with his Scandinavian accent.   
“It was good I thought the professor was crazy-“ I replied almost instantly. I had forgotten that he called me by that nickname when we were really close during basketball. For some reason it was easier for him to pronounce and remember than Alexander-Rïle. Maybe because he doesn’t want to offend me when he pronounces it wrong? I donno... I smirked at the thought.   
“You get used to the madness...” one twin started “...of her class.” The other finished. I noticed that the one who had finished was the one with the glowing earlobe. Did they always talk like this or was this just a coincidence? Pondering as Anika blushed from the response from the twins.   
“Yeah, Keiren usually starts the year off with some pretty interesting shit then once she gets comfortable with her class she acts a bit more ‘normal’” the girl with the ripped clothes stated with a smirk. “Besides she hasn’t seen a freshman in her class in years! My name’s Maranda Simzan- eh, I’m a junior here at U.T.” She had the thickest Canadian accent I have ever heard in my life. I felt bad because I grew up in Canada. 

After that interesting ten minute conversation with the trig gang and I had gathered my books heading for fourth period then I ran into her: that annoying purple haired girl with the cat from the other day. This time, however, she didn’t have a cat with her, she had another girl.   
Shit... just what I need after an almost perfect morning. Two annoying bitches, who happen to be heading to my fourth period. Wonderful.... I couldn’t believe my luck first I fall out of bed, then I have an awesome first three periods, and now this? Way to go- you should have thought of this disaster before.   
I had not seen the girl in the halls or when I went to park my bike at the racks before school. I wanted to spontaneously combust right on the spot, but seeing that that was not logically possible I discarded that thought and went in the fourth period room that the girls had just walked in to.   
At the front of the class stood the teacher who was writing on the white board the words “4th period Creative Writing honors 120: Mr. Franco”. This was the one class that I was the most excited for- besides Honors Trig- until I found out the hard way that my worst nightmare and her partner in crime were also taking it.   
I sighed as I sat in the third row from the front not only because it was not a teacher pet place and there were no empty seats around me so I wouldn’t have to worry about those two brats. I set down my bag and took out my notebook and noticed that a picture of me and my lover had fell out onto the floor next to me, I quickly bent over and snatched it before anyone could step on it or take it from me, like they did in my physics class in my senior year.  
To my delight the girls who I dreaded were sitting in the back of the room, three rows behind me. I breathed again and not daring looking back started to log the date, period, and class.   
The teacher, Mr. Franco, smiled at us all when the bell rang and started to read a snippet from “the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe” when he stopped he said simply “create what I just read to you in a different way so that it doesn’t sound like you are simply repeating what I just read.” I was surprised when he said this because I had drawn what I had heard so I decided make a comic out of it seem if it pleases him. “I will walk around and help you get started if you need assistance.” Mr. Franco said and began his trek around the room.   
I vigorously wrote down my notes for each picture I had drawn and made it look as though I had intended to write this way. I mean he said create not just write, even though I could figure that is what he meant. I always wrote this way for some reason. I guess one could say it helped with my thought process and if Mr. Franco asked why I had doodled all over my paper I would simply say that! I agreed with myself, I mean I wasn’t lying because it was totally true.   
There was a vive in the room of pens writing and people comparing ideas, I was used to it because it was sane. Unfortunately soft mummer coming from behind me was driving me crazy, I only heard bits and pieces of it but it was making me exasperated.   
“You see that guy over there?” One of the voices- definitely one of the girls, I registered in a heartbeat.   
“Yeah, what about him?” the other replied with a hint of eagerness.  
“Isn’t he cute? I ran into him at the ‘stop yesterday when I was getting Osi from the pet kennel from the train.”  
I wanted to die right then or at least get of class but only forty minutes had gone by and there were still fifty minutes left.   
“Omg, you are totally right. I want a boyfriend with long black hair like his” The two girls giggled and I for some reason was blushing.   
Shake it off you have a lover waiting for you this weekend don’t get caught up in the girl works! I screamed in my head.   
“Your name, sir?” I must have been spacing out again because Mr. Franco looked a tad annoyed and curious as I came back to reality in a upsettingly fast manor.   
“Wha...? Oh- Alexander-Rïle... uh... sir,” I said as I tried to cover up what I had been drawing.   
“Pleasure meeting you at last, during the break I met up with some of your teachers prior to this class and they gave me good reports... but,” Mr. Franco gave a hinted smirk when he saw the glimpse of what I was trying to accomplish. “So you are an artist of both words and pictures? That is a very successful way to do this but it is time consuming so I would recommend for the next project to not use this method.” He smiled in and took my page of doodles and jots; I wanted to protest but thought better of it.   
“Class: there are many ways of gathering and creating ideas for creative writing. Some jot down notes, others ponder of a theory of something dramatic, even more draw and create visuals. This young man here,” he obviously meant me, “has a great gift of multitasking when rallying up ideas for his beautiful work.”   
I knew I was blushing madly so I started slinking into my desk chair even though it hurt my back greatly. Mr. Franco didn’t like that though so he pulled me up out of my chair and dragged me to the front of the room and set my work on the projector, magnifying it dramatically.   
“Show us what you got, hot stuff!” Mr. Franco said with a laugh.   
Everyone in the room’s face either lost color or their eyes were rolling in the back of their heads. The girls- however- were, of course, acting idiotically until they realized that one of my doodles was of my lover in crime and instantly their jaws dropped. I smirked and started talking about each picture and the “quotes” around it explaining how each were somehow connected to the clip of the book Mr. Franco had read to us all.  
After I was done with my spiel the class instantly woke up as though I had just preached from the bible or something. I wanted to laugh at them all but I opted, maybe not a good choice on the first day of class.  
The class went on with the same outfit as the first: teacher reads, we write.   
It’s going to be an interesting year for this class.... I thought as I kept an open ear for the girls and my eyes peeled to the clock above the door.

* * * * 

At the end of the day it was pretty much the exact same scenario as during break: there were the same students hovering around me and my locker and, of course, I saw the girl with the purple hair out of the corner of my eye as I was heading out.  
The girl’s dorms were farther away from the campus than the boys, even though they were on the other side. Parallel to the boys, I couldn’t see a reason for there not to be a girls and a boys tram instead of co/ed trams.   
This made me mad because the girl with the purple hair wouldn’t stop following, me not to mention she was standing very close, to where I was wishing for an open seat.   
I never really thought about how much the female race annoyed me until she appeared, unwanted, into my college career... not to mention on the first day.  
I wanted to explode in her face but I had enough self-control until I got off the tram at my stop, and, to my utter horror she got off as well.   
“Dude- stop following me, it is really creepy and annoying!” I blurted out without thinking it through. The girl looked almost frightened, and honestly I would be too if I were her. I mean, it took a lot to piss me off, she was successful with it almost instantly and I didn’t even know her name!   
“Well sorry Mr. Drama king! I just wanted to be friends with you and wanted to ask you a few question on the homework Mr. Franco gave us! Geez!” She stated matter-a-factually.   
“We didn’t even GET homework for that class dumbass! What did you do all class just star into the back of my head?!” I needed to calm down before this got any worse, “look, I am meeting up with someone really special to me and I don’t want you trailing along looking like a lost, hungry dog. I don’t want this night to be jacked up because of y-“ SHIT! I said too much..... I screamed at myself after I realized with the horrified, and yet, mischievous expression the girl was relaying.   
“Oooo so you have a squeeze? Haha, no wonder you are getting so worked up about Ali-Louise and I during class today.” I wanted to punch myself so madly right now I can’t believe I let slip my plans with my beloved tonight. “So, what’s their name? Wait, is this the person you kept doodling on your paper today during class- no way!”   
She had figured it out... crap. Wait, or does she think that my love is a... this might actually be a good thing if she might ACTUALLY leave me alone and get off my case. I loved where my imagination took me sometimes, unless it was just toying with me.   
“Look, just leave me alone, OK?” I just want to have a nice date with him...” Damnit I did it again, just shut up- JUST SHUT UP!   
The color in the purple haired girls face drained almost as quickly as it flared up red, “HIM?! You mean you’re.... GAY?! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS.... I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!!”  
I tried to retrace my steps and put my thoughts into words but all I got were, “you don’t understand...” I swear I felt a drop of salty water form at the end of one of my eyes. Only I knew that there was nothing I could do because number one rule for girls just let them rant and when they finally or ever come back to their senses then explain the whole story.   
This girl just didn’t know when to end her fuse so I just braced myself for the last few words she said, “WE ARE DONE HERE AND MY NAME IS ALEX-LILLY, IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST ASKED LIKE I DID YESTERDAY!” I thought it was quite Ironic that both she and I had, practically, the same names; not to mention I was totally fine with have ‘us’ be done. 

Chapter 2:

As soon as I got to my dorm room I wanted to burst out crying, but I knew if I did then I would have to explain the whole story to Harrison-James; which is something I would rather NOT do because he didn’t need to share my drama on their first day back from Ireland. Instead I set the mini table I was using for a desk/dinner table for two. I didn’t know what he was still into- taste wise- so I made what we always used to eat when Harrison-James would come over to my home: Lamb kabobs. I always loved this dish as much as he did and we had to fight over the last piece. I smiled to myself remembering those beautiful memories of our mischievous and dorky childhood, I would ride my bike and he would ride his skateboard down to the lake that was not too far from my aunt and I’s house.   
One time when we were in the ninth grade, Harri and I had the brilliant idea of going down to the lake and having a picnic! Obviously we brought the lamb kabobs that we so loved and ate way too constantly. Harri had them in his bag he had brought with him, because he was smart and planned ahead.   
I had begun to fall in love with him that year, I mean I had always love him, just not romantically like this time. Before was more like what brothers felt for each other. I was too afraid to tell him when I first started feeling this way and that was in eighth grade, I didn’t want to lose such a beautiful friendship that had lasted since the beginning of time. Whenever he smiled or laughed I felt bubbly and happy, practically overcome by excitement from the air around him.   
Harri was special to me and he knew that, and vice versa. No one could take him from me, I wouldn’t let them.   
Once we got to the lake and went to “our spot” on the rocky beach, Harri and I gathered large stones and wood to make a small fire like we had learned how to do when we were in boy scouts.   
Harri was the definition of nature lover; he would find snails and fish and would name them and build huts and practically a village for them to live in. Miraculously, they actually stayed there! I never figured out how he did it...  
I smiled dumped the wood in a pile near where Harri had started to arrange the large stones that we had gathered. He was better at making the fire because I had to try so many times and it embarrassed me a bit. When he looked up at me and asked for the wood I was taken aback for some reason and I felt my checks get a little hot. I pretended not to be effected by it, but Harri obviously noticed and asked if I was okay, I said yeah I was just lost in thought about some a test I had taken that morning. He bought the story but I could see him smirk a little and I play punched him in the shoulder as I handed him the wood.   
After the fire was started I unpacked the Kabobs that I had made and handed one to Harri, as he was reaching for it I noticed that he had really soft looking skin. Honestly, I was surprised by this Harrison had always been kinda feminine looking from the beginning but I never accounted for it until now. Was this one of the signs that I was falling in love?  
Once our mini-dinner was over Harri for no warning slipped out of his shirt and took off the cargo shorts he was wearing. I was stunned until he smirked and said, “Al, let’s go out into the lake and play a game of Marco-Polo like we used to when we were younger. I haven’t played that game in such a long time.” He laughed, taking me by the arms and tore my shirt off. Normally, I would be the one asking to play this game not Harri. I couldn’t get past the fact that the only this from keeping me from screaming “rape, rape, rape!” was the fact that I used to be playing the role of Harri and Harri would be me. I blushed and turned around to remove my own cargo shorts.   
Harri and I played one round of rock paper scissors to see who would be Marco, and who would be Polo. I, obviously, lost and was the Marco so I had to be spun by Harri around in a circle ten times to make myself dizzy. The only thing I could think of was Harri’s hands twirling me around in the cold water and was almost instantly dizzy.   
I counted to twenty, like you were supposed to, and screamed “MARCO?” I could hear “POLO!” from a few feet away. I lunged forward expecting to hear the sound of splashing water trying to get away from me, yet I heard nothing.   
“MARCO?”   
“Polo...” The sound had moved and was now coming from behind me. That can’t be right I swear Harri was right in front of me a second ago. I thought puzzled at the fact that I had extremely good hearing, considering I wasn’t exactly human. I stood there in the cold water waiting for the sound of a splash or an inclination to swivel back to attack Harri.   
“Marco....?” I asked in a quiet almost desperate voice, “Harri I know you are around here, I would have known if you had moved....”   
“Polo” Harri was right behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Horrified, I let out a yelp and I knew I was completely red in the face as I felt Harri’s spider-like fingers slide down the front of my body. I cringed as I realized what Harri was about to do, I braced myself but it was no use I let a soft gasp as I felt Harri’s hand slip down into my boxers.   
“Harri.....?” I managed to say as I realized another horrible fact: Harri was lacking clothing, “Harri.... I... What?” I moaned as his cold fingers touched the tip of my penis. “Why.....?” I turned my head so I could at least see Harri’s face, he was blushing as well and when our glances met I turned and kissed him on those lips I had been craving since the beginning of freshman year.   
“I love you Al... I’m sorry, but I do....” Harri had started saying as our kiss broke for a few seconds, “I know this is wrong but I can’t help it...” Harri could tell I felt the same way just couldn’t express it in words; I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt a sob coming on.   
“I love you too Harri... You are so special to me.... don’t leave....” I rested my head on Harri’s shoulder as his hands were at work down below. I started crying and Harri stopped, and I looked at him with a ‘why the hell did you stop face’ and he smiled and kissed me again and again.   
“I’m sorry I stopped....” Harri said in between kisses he chuckled a bit. “Why don’t we get out of the water.... say what are you cooking it smells so good.”   
Wait a minute Harri didn’t say that.... I thought in puzzlement. Then I realized that someone was in my little kitchen with me and was hugging me from behind. Harri shouldn’t be here by now I told him to come at 7 not 6... weirdo, I smirked at that thought of how dorky he was and had a thing for coming a bit too early for things.   
“But seriously what are you baking, beautiful?” said the voice, that voice was deep with a hint of an Irish accent and had gotten deeper but still that rich voice. Was it Harri already?  
“I’m making Lamb kabobs, what else?” I replied, still lost in the memories.   
“Oh, baby, you shouldn’t have! What an amazing homecoming gift!”   
I turned the stove down low and turned around, realizing that the love of my life was standing there in front of me, arms wrapped tightly around me, for the first time in two years.  
“Long time no see! How have you been Angel?” Harrison-James said with his signature cocky smirk on his beautiful pale face, his pale teal green eyes taking my face all in. He sighed and kissed me gingerly as he moved his hands from my waist to my long black hair.  
“Harrison! You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” I tried to say in between breathes separating each beautiful kiss. My arms classically wrapped around his neck separating the strawberry-blonde locks and the tie draped around the collar of his shirt.  
After the lustful kisses had to take a break I began telling Harri about my interesting day at U.T, which he would be attending until further notice. Harri went over to where he had dropped his bag, before sneak attacking me from behind while I was lost in thought. He laughed and gave me weird looks on occasion, but when he rummaged and found what he was looking for inside his bag he smiled and looked at me with a wicked eye and said slyly, “you like rum right?”   
“Uh, yeah I love it... why?” I was almost done with the lamb kabobs so I was not exactly paying close attention to what Harri was doing. So obviously I had to turn around to see what the attention was for, and of course Harri had bought me Irish Rum straight from Ireland itself.   
I rushed over to him and scolded him for buying it in the first place. He smirked and asked if I had any glasses...

T.B.C


End file.
